Scootaloo/Gallery
Season one Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_cowering_s01e01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Scootaloo_thinking-W_1.3691.png|Call of the Cutie Scootaloo walking talking S1E17.png|Stare Master Scootaloo_rock_on-W_2.0822.png|The Show Stoppers Scootaloo_Oh_this_ain%27t_good-_W1.0325.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Scootaloo offering help S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders and they're class CMC Outside The Labyrinth.png|The CMC being cute in confusion Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E1.png Twist Apple Bloom Scootaloo Cheerilee's Class3 S2E1.png|It's chaos! Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 S2E1.png|Scootaloo is not amused. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class5 S2E1.png Chaos S S02E01.png|This is chaos! You're Both Wrong.png|You're both wrong Diamond tiara season 2.PNG Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png CMC cute.png CMC cute 2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Disappointment Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class9 S2E1.png Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Arguing Cheerilee's Class11 S2E1.png Lesson Zero CMC playing ball S2E3.png Scootaloo Silly Face S2E3.png|"Scootaloo went Derpy Hooves for a moment" Twilight SUPRISE! S2E3.png|SURPRISE! Twilight Sparkle and Scootaloo S02E03.png|Scootaloo may need an adult I really like her mane? S2E3.png CMC seeing Twilight dramatic S2E3-W3.png|Scootaloo thinking- "Twilight is really dramatic now." Scootaloo Cuckoo Cuckoo S2E3.png|''"She's Crazy"'' Scootaloo wide eyed S2E3-W3.png|Scootaloo wide eyed. Scootaloo Doll Love S2E3.png|''"I want it"'' The CMC In Love.png|Scootaloo falls under the Smarty Pants spell Luna Eclipsed Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle Costumes S02E04.jpg|Scootaloo's Nightmare Night "Wolf Man" costume. CMC Costumes S02E04.jpg|Meh. You can take away my voice. I don't really care. More Costumes S02E04.jpg|You can take away my voice, just please don't eat me. The Cutie Pox CMC Bowling 1 S2E6.png CMC Bowling 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 3 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 4 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Naming 2 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Naming 3 S2E6.png CMC Smile S2E6.png Apple Bloom Naming 4 S2E6.png|The Bowling Dolls Bowling Ponies 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo Bowling 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo Bowling 2 S2E6.png|That's one way to do it Scootaloo Smile S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle Shock S2E6.png|Whoa! CMC Confused S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 3 S2E6.png|Isn't she amazin' on that scooter Scootaloo Scooter 4 S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 5 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 5 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 7 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 6 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 1 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 2 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 5 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 6 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 7 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 8 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 10 S2E6.png Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom's new cutie mark S2E6.png|Scootaloo doesn't care much Twist 1 S2E6.png|Scootaloo annoyed by Twist Twist 2 S2E6.png Twist 3 S2E6.png Scootaloo Confused S2E6.png|Whatever Fillys Confused S2E6.png Group Gasp.png|Sweetie Belle,Scootaloo,and Twist gasp! Fillys Cheering S2E6.png|Scootaloo flapping her little wings Apple Bloom Happy 11 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 12 S2E6.png CMC Shock S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 13 S2E6.png Class S2E6.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hoop S2E6.png|Keep trying Scootaloo Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo Sad S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 16 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 17 S2E6.png Scootaloo Hair S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png Rainbow Dash 2 Sleep S2E6.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Fans S2E8.png Scootaloo declare wonderific S2E8-W8.png|"I motion that we declare her... wonderiffic!" Scootaloo breath... S2E8-W8.png|"Breath..." Scootaloo ...taking S2E8-W8.png|"Taking!" Scootaloo hear voice S2E8-W8.png|I hear something. Scootaloo see camera S2E8-W8.png|Hey look I see Bronys! Scootaloo sounds good S2E8-W8.png|Hey that sounds good. Rainbow Dash Fan Club Meeting S2E8.png Scootaloo whatever u said S2E8-W8.png|"Uh...whatever you said." Rainbow Dash with her fans.png Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo S2E8.png Secret of My Excess Spike V.S. Cutie Mark Crusaders S2E10.PNG Your not getting my scooter! S2E10.PNG Spike wants broom S2E10.PNG Hearth's Warming Eve Scootaloo tongue stuck S2E11.PNG CMC in crowd S2E11.PNG I know right S2E11.PNG Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.PNG Scootaloo, Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle.png Family Appreciation Day Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo hear App B S2E12-W12.png|Listening to a disstressed Apple Bloom. Scootaloo stay still App B S2E12-W12.png|"Stay still Apple Bloom!" CMC hear Granny Smith S2E12-W12.png|Granny Smith is coming! Apple Bloom prentending to be sick S2E12.png Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom sick S2E12-W12.png Scootaloo she buying it S2E12-W12.png|She's buying it. Disapointed Apple Bloom S2E12.png Applebloom Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo.png|Scootaloo: "What are you a dictionary?" Scootaloo eye roll S2E12-W12.png|Rollin my eyes. Scootaloo not gonna work S2E12-W12.png|This is so not going to work. Diabolical Sweetie Belle S02E12.png|Just what are you planning, Sweetie Belle? Telegram Scootaloo give telegram S2E12-W12.png|Here you go. Telegram Scootaloo & Granny Smith S2E12-W12.png|Scootaloo smiling confidently as Granny Smith reads the telegram. Sweetie Belle & Telegram Scootaloo S2E12-W12.png|Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo in her telegram disguise. Scootaloo.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 2 Category:Scootaloo images Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders